The Dark Prophecy Of The Vongola
by jetstorm1
Summary: Who are the seven shadows that attack the Vongola? What did the Dark Prophecy Of the Vongola mean? Who are the mysterious people who appeared in a stormy night, soaking wet and exausted? Tsuna's mind was racing with all this questions. What would he have to face to protect his family and friends? How can he stop the bloodshed and stop the Prophecy in coming true?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic and new to this. Please forgive me if my tenses are wrong. Like I said I'm new in this. So I hope you will enjoy it!~

**Chapter 1~ Hey my diary is mising!~**

It was a normal sunny day at the Vongola mansion. Everyone was having their tea when...

" Hey give me back my diary ahoshi!"

Loud explosions were heard, as usual, breaking the peace in the mansion. A teenager in a cow print suit was being chased by a certain silver hair man, and was trying to avoiding the man's dynamites. He ran into the living room to find everyone staring at him.

"What's wrong Lambo?" Tsuna asked and was looking worriedly at his Lighting guardian. "Hey come back here ahoshi!" And in came in Gokudera, the Storm guardian. "W-what is going on!" Tsuna asked. Lambo quickly hide behind Tsuna when Gokudeara went to him. "Sorry Juudaime but this supid cow had stole my diary!"

Then there was a killing aura filled the room. Everyone looked at Hibari, the Cloud guardian. He had his tonfas out and was about to bite a person to death. He glare at Tsuna. "Making noise and crowding. I'll bite you to death." " W-wait Hibari-san! Hiieee!" But it was too late. Tsuna was bitten to pulp. Gokudera was furious. "How dare the skylark hurt the Juudaime!" He took out his dynamites and followed Hibari out of the room. There was loud explosions coming from outside the room. Everybody in the room, including poor Tsuna sweat drop. Looks like he had more paperwork piled on his desk.

During all the commotion, Lambo sneaked out of the room to start on his plans for tommorow.

**~That night in Tsuna's office~**

" Where is my diary? I remember leaving it on my desk this morning." Tsuna mumbled. He search through the mass on his desk. Suddenly, the doors of his office burst opened and five of his guardians burst into the room.

"Kufufufu where is my diary?"

"TO THE EXTREME! MY DIARY IS MISSING!'

"Where is my diary or I bite you to death!"

" Juudaime my diary is gone!"

"Maa maa~ Mine too!"

Tsuna was shocked. Everyone had lost their diaries including his. Hellok at them than he notice that a certain someone is missing. "Guys where is Lambo?"

"That stupid cow! He must had done this! Let me at him!" Gokudera was heading towards the door but Tsuna stopped him. " Wait Gokudera! He had all of this planed. Why not we go according to his plan anyway tomorrow is a special day." Tsuna smiled at his right-hand man.

**~To be continued~**

Hope you guys like the story. Please review :) ~


	2. Chapter 2

Hehehe chapter 2 every body!

**Chapter 2~ April Fools Day!~**

Lambo woke up from the sound of alarm clock. It was still dawn and everybody was still asleep. He had set his clock, last night, so he would wake up before everybody and get ready his plans for today. It was finally his favourite day of the year, April Fool's Day!

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Who could it be? He hope its not one of the Guardians. He doesn't want his plans to be ruin. He open the door and breath a sigh of relief. It was only Lily, the housemaid. " Lambo-sama. I heard noises so I came up to check." Lambo smiled. " It's alright Lily. You can go back down." he said. Lily smiled and left.

Alright! Plan A in action. Lambo went down to the dining room. All the food was already laid on the table and a delicious aroma fill the room. As expected from the cooks of the house. He check to see that nobody was in the room and tiptoe inside. He had memorise everyones seat so that he won't be trap in his own trick. He took out a bottle of vinegar from his pocket and pour it into everyone's cup of tea (except for his own of course)

After pouring the last drop of vinegar in Tsuna's cup, when he heard footsteps. He grin and in came all the Guardians. Tsuna had a surprised look on his face. " Eh? You're up early Lambo. That's a surprise." Lambo just smiled innocently. "Well I was very hungry today so I came down here early." he said and each of the Guardians took their seats. They ate the food and drank the tea. Lambo had expected to see their faces crunch up in disgust but was shocked when they didn't.

After finishing their meal, evryone had left the room to start on their work. Lambo stayed behind. He was curious. Why they didn't react? Has his trick gone wrong? It couldn't be! He took Tsuna's cup and drank the remaining tea. He immediately spit it out. It was so sour and it burns his taste buds.

Behind the door of the dining room, six Guardians were trying not to laugh (except for Hibari and Mukuro who just grin). How did they know what is Lambo's plan?

Answer: They had sneaked into Lambo's room when he went out to have his usual midnight snack. They had saw his plans on the table. The next morning, when Lambo was busy making his plan to action, they had put huge chunks of ice into their mouth to numb their taste buds. To their surprise it actually works!

.

.

.

.

Lambo was frustrated. He had to use Plan B. He took out his cellphone and voice changer from his pocket. He smirk. (Plan B: Call the mansion asking for a backup from an unknown famiglia)

He dial the number. After a few minutes, he heard someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" It was Tsuna.

"HELP! Our famiglia is being under attack by a mysterious enemy!" Lambo shouted through the phone (throught the voice changer of course. He woundn't want Tsuna to know it was him).

"Hold on! We'll be right ther! Where are you?"

"A few kilometers from your HQ heading East!"

The line was cutted of; Lambo heard running footsteps coming his way. He quickly hid in the shadows.

"Quick! They need our help." Tsuna's voice ordered the others.

"WHERE IS THE KID, TO THE EXTREME!"

"Leave him! We don't have enough time!"

After the footsteps had died down, Lambo came out from the shadows. He shouted with joy. His plan had work and he can finally have the whole mansion to himself!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! Sorry for not updating frequently because of the huge amount of homework and the limited time I have on the computer. I'm terribly sorry! I know chapter 1 and 2 are short but I promise this chapter will be long! **

**Chapter 3~ Seven Mysterious Shadows and Crimson Red Eyes~**

A few hours had past and it was already dark. Tsuna and the others hadn't return. Lambo was getting worried. He had a bad feeling in his gut. _Something is_ _wrong _. _They should be home hours ago_. A knock on the mansion's huge doors broke his thoughts. Lambo's spirits lifted up. _They are finally home!_

He ran towards the doors but somehow the feeling he had before still linger in him. He open the doors and to see what he had least expected. He look at the scene with horror. There lay six bodies of his friends lying on the door step in a pool of blood.

Tsuna was the one who had knocked. He looked up and mumbled could see blood flowing down on his boss's cut on the head. He leaned down towards his boss. He was shaking and tears are falling down his cheeks. "R...run...now..."

Tsuna muttered before he fainted. Lambo was too terrified to run. He took out his cellphone and called the only doctor he know although that one doesn't like to treat guys. He had to beg Dr. Shamal.

He felt a presence near by. He looked towards the forest. Crimson red eyes met his. Lambo felt a chill down his spine. " Well look what have we have here. A boy from the Vongola." The voice of of those crimson red eyes was anguish. Lambo took a step back. " Don't be afraid little boy. We won't hurt you." A woman's voice but it wasn't as comforting as Tsuna's mother's. " W-what had you done to them?!" Lambo stampered.

"Oh? Well they tried to stop us so they should be purnish." A high pich voice said. Seven shadows appeared in front of the terrified boy. Lambo couldn't see they're faces because it was covered by the shadow of the night. The one with those crimson red eyes was pointing a gun at the boys head. He flash a wild grin. " If I were you, I would run now." He said.

Lambo couldn't run. His legs felt like stone. "Eh? You want to die boy?" The woman said while laughing. The man with the gun pointed it towards the sky and fired. That made Lambo jump up quickly and ran as fast as he could into the forest.

Those shadows were chasing after him. He could hear their footsteps. _Oh why did I do that stupid trick! If I hadn't, they wouldn't have gotten seriously injured. _Lambo cried harder. _Oh how I wish I could reversed time! _" You want to reverse time you say? I can make that happen." a voice of a different woman reached his ears. Suddenly his vision swirl and he fell on his knees.

It took him a while for his vision to take in what he see in front of him. He was Gokudera's room, a diary in his hands. _Is this all but a dream?_ His mind was racing. He was so happy. He place the book on the desk, where it used to belong, went to the living room. Mukuro and Tsuna was inside the room reading the newspaper.

He was overjoyed. Everything is back to normal or so he thought. He went to his boss and hugged him. But he didn't get a reaction back. It's like he was invisible._ What's going on? _He went to Mukuro and made a funny face. Mukuro didn't punch him like he used to.

_Why? Why can't anyone see me? Shit my tears are falling again!_ And true enough tears were falling down Lambo's cheeks again. "You do realised that they don't need you anymore. You only cause them trouble. It was your fault that they had gotten injured." Lambo stopped crying and looked around with his red and swollen eyes. It was that creepy voice again. "N-no I don't believe it!" Lambo shouted and punched the floor hard. The room suddenly evaporated and he was in the forest again. A woman was looking down at him. Her bangs covered her eyes. Although the moon was shining bright tonight he still couldn't see the woman's face. She gave an evil smirk. "How pathetic. It was just luck you had gotten out from my illusions. Boss wants you alive so I can't kill you no matter how much I wanted to. Well orders is orders."

**Hehehe that's the end of this chapter. It took me days to finish it! *Sigh... * Next chapter will take a while so please wait. Review please!~*puppy eyes***

**Omake~**

Dr. Shamal was driving his car up the drive way of the Vongola mansion._ How many times had I told them, I don't treat guys!_ He gave out a loud sigh as he saw the mansion; stopped his car and got out. It was too quiet. He had gotten used to the noises that came out from the mansion even at this time of night. He lighted his cigaret while walking towards the door.

What he saw next made him dropped his cigaret in shock. He couldn't believe his eyes. There laid six bodies of the Vongola, drench in a pool of blood on the doorstep. He ran to them and immediately brought them inside to be treated. _Reborn will kill me if I didn't treat their wounds immediately. _Although he didn't like to treat them, the image of the sadistic tutor gave him a chill down his spine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! Sorry for not updating for so long. I was so busy, so it had took me forever to finish this. *phew!* Okay now let the story begin!**

**Chapter 4~ The dark prophecy of the Vongola**

The woman smirk evilly. Lambo was whimpering. "Don't worry boy. We wont hurt you for now. Just tell this message to your dear boss. 'The Shadow will haunt the Vongola again. Darkness will destroy the light once and for all. Beware the Dark Prophecy.' " There was silence before the woman disappeared in the shadows.

Lambo felt his stomach churn. He let go of his breath which he didn't know he was holding. _Who were those shadows? _Lambo was trembling from the cold and fear. He slowly found his way back tho the mansion;found his boss's room was flooded with light. The flashbacks of his boss and his friends lying in a pool of blood filled his mind making him ran into the mansion and towards his boss room. He burst the open to find his boss safely on his bed, wrap heavily in bandages. He looked pale and his breathing was heavy. Dr. Shamal and Reborn ( who just came back from his mission

minutes ago) were staring at him.

Lambo couldn't support his legs anymore; collapsed onto the floor. quickly took hold of him and guided him to a chair. As Lambo sat down, Reborn went to him. "Lambo what happened?" Lambo was hugging himself tightly, still too shock to answer Reborn's question. Reborn sigh and told Lambo to go to bed and rest. He can tell him everything tomorrow. But Lambo refuse. " N-no I have to past a message to Tsuna-nii!"

"Lambo what message. Start from the beginning." Reborn said as he sat on a chair while Dr. Shamal stood behind him. Lambo begin his story from the time he found the Guardians on the doorstep and ending with the message. Reborn's eyes widen slightly but his expression was as emotionless as usual.

As they left Tsuna's room to let him has some rest, Lambo went back to his room after asking Dr. Shamal about the others injuries and was reassured that they will be fine. Reborn and the doctor went to the living room to discussed on what Lambo had said, privately, but since all the maids, butlers and the mafiosi are all in bed, they could discussed the matter openly.

"Hey Reborn. The dark prophecy..."

"Yes it seems so. Looks like they're back."

Dr. Shamal nodded in agreement as he lit his cigarette. He let out a puff of smoke, filling the room in a musty smell that would last for days.

**~Somewhere unknown~**

"_So how did it go?" A voice asked his companion. The room they were in was dark and quiet. "I told him the message, as you ordered me to do so." The woman said. The shadow grin and his crimson red eyes shone mysteriously. "Good. The fun had just begun." Laughter filled the room breaking the silence._

**~Three days later~**

Sunlight shone through the window of a certain boss's room. Tsuna tried to open his eyes but he couldn't. His head was pounding and his whole body ache. Suddenly he jolted awake as the memories of that horrible night flash in his head.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Tsuna and his other five Guardians ran down the corridor and out of the mansion. They know it was one of Lambo's pranks, since they already saw Lambo's plans (from the first chapter). Tsuna chuckled. Lambo is always playing tricks on them but always fail in the end. The others were trying to stiffen a laugh. But the snickering soon died down when a gunshot was heard coming from the fores nearby. A flock of birds flew in the air in panic. Tsuna's grin disappeared and was replaced by a serious expression._

_His hyper institution was flaring. He had a bad feeling in his chest. The others were looking at him, waiting for instructions. Tsuna nodded and they ran towards the place where they had heard the gunshot. When they reached a clearing in the forest they found a man dress in black, standing there, with a gun in his hand. Smoke was coming out from the mouth of the gun; as it was recently been fired._

_Tsuna's instincts were telling him to run. " WHO ARE YOU TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted at the stranger. He turned around and grin at them. His eyes were covered by his fedora so Tsuna couldn't see his face clearly. The grin gave Tsuna a chill down his spine. Hibari had took out his tonfas and was about to attack the man. The other Guardians were looking at the stranger with curiosity in their eyes. "Kufufufu who are you?" Mukuro was glaring at the man with his mismatched eyes._

_The man didn't answer Mukuro's question but instead he rose his gun; aiming it at Tsuna. Gokudera and Yamamato immediately stood in front of their boss with their weapons out. Hibari was glaring daggers at the man along with Ryohei and Mukuro._

_Suddenly there was a flash of light so bright that the Guardians had to shield their eyes. As the light disappeared there were six more strangers standing beside the man. They each had an evil grin in their face. "We will have a battle now against you Vongola. We will see who's the strongest mafia famiglia in the whole of Italy." The man in black said._

"_Tck. Juudaime what do we do with them. Accept their challenge?" Gokudera asked Tsuna. Tsuna hesitated before nodding. They had left him no choice. They were the enemy and he can't let them roam free. And so the fight begin._

_~2 hours of fighting later~_

_Tsuna was panting hard while clutching his left arm. He faced the enemy who was unscratched. He looked at his Guardians. All of them had injuries and was going to past out soon. He faced the enemies again. They were all unscratched. Tsuna's vision blurred and his body was screaming in pain. He and his Guardians had use a lot of flames and was exhausted while the enemies hadn't even used their flames yet! Tsuna's flame flickered. He was about to past out soon._

"_Vongola is so weak. We hadn't even used our full power yet." a woman said. "Ha! We beat the strongest mafia family in Italy!" another man said. "We should continue our mission since we're done here. I don't want to listen to that stupid man's screaming again." the man with the fedora said. "Okay Boss!" the other six shouted._

_The Boss turned to Tsuna. "We'll fight again when you become stronger. We don't fight weaklings. Good day and of by the way be warned." and with that the disappeared in the shadows. Everything after that was a blur but Tsuna remember seeing a certain cow's scared face before finally passing out on the mansion's doorstep._

_**~End of flashback~**_

Tsuna sigh and got out of his bed to take a bath. After having a nice shower, the door to his room opened. Tsuna turned to find the adult Reborn looking at him with his

onyx eyes. Tsuna frowned at his tutor. He can sense that his tutor aura had changed. "Tsuna we need to talk." This made Tsunayoshi frown more. Reborn never call him by his full name and they never had talks like this before. This made Tsuna worried. " Reborn what is it?" he asked nervously. Reborn's eyes shadowed. " The Vongola is in danger."

**Hehehe~ Finally done! Sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes. T_T Please review to the EXTREME! :3**


End file.
